


Yellow Stars, Indifferent Galaxies

by mad_hatter_9306



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: It is, M/M, Multi, but just to be safe, i dont think theres any cursin in the actual fic, is my g key working?, it's the same general idea with three different outcomes, maybe some other sides too idk for once i didnt write it out first, rated t for some cussin in the notes, that was Weird, umm, we'll see how this goes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mad_hatter_9306/pseuds/mad_hatter_9306
Summary: Part I: Janus is crushing on Logan-and-slash-or-Virgil. Which one? Who knows?! Certainly not this snek boi. So, of course, when they start dating (each other, not Janus), it breaks his heart.Part II: Janus is crushing on Logan and/or Virgil. When they start dating, ignoring Janus totally... well, let's just say they'll regret that one.Part III: Janus is crushing on two taken sides (you know the drill by now). But they can't help but notice how odd Janus acts around them, and sweet fluffiness ensues.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Sad Pining, or Janus Has Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Morning peeps. its 3 am. lovely.
> 
> so ive had this idea rattling around my noggin for the last 30-ish hours or so? Just like, jan likes lo and virg, and then analogical becomes a thing. so then there are like three different ways jan can react to that: sad pining, revenge, or some cute analoceit. couldn't pick one, so here i am doing all three.
> 
> do u like the title? i freaking love the title. its beautiful. maybe its not exactly right/fitting/whatever, but its beautiful.
> 
> i actually got the title idea, then the fic idea, as one does, right? yeah. so then im ready to put pen to paper and suddenly i dont know what im doing. i mean. like. i got the sorta starter idea, "jan like lo and virg, but analogical," and i got the title, and everything, but my brain's just like "no i dont understand you i dont know anything about words!" and like. why is that smartassy snake so damn relatable? its his own angst fic here? ugh.
> 
> but yeah. thats it. oh wait. no its not.
> 
> ive written gay boys before despite the fact that i am in fact neither gay nor a boy (is that hypocritical? pls dont hate me i just wanna be accepted as a writer T-T). however, ive never written a polyamorous ship before. but seeing as i wanted to get this right, i love these boys, i wanted to do this myself. so. here i am. gonna try desperately to write some good analogical and janus stuff. some analoceit. hopefully.
> 
> i came to the realization the other day that i desperately write shippy fics bc ive never had a relationship before. but i read too many books. im in virtual school in the middle of a pandemic. i aint gettin a boyfriend anytime soon. so ill just stick to writing abt boys getting boyfriends.
> 
> am i oversharing? i think im oversharing. u probably didnt click this cuz u wanted to hear me go on and on, you wanted to read about one sneaky snakey snarky sassy snek boi. so. one sneaky snakey snarky sassy snek boi coming up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janus is crushing on a side. Or two. so, when they start dating each other, it breaks his freakin heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo im back. in the notes. u probably hate me but like whatever. as mentioned it abt 3:15 am so plz excuse all the typos i expect to have. i was dead tired all day but then i took a nap and now i dont even know where i am on that spectrum of "so awake its not even funny" and "judt sont gall aslep in cls." bear with me plz.
> 
> also as mentioned i didnt write this out beforehand cuz my brain didnt wanna. inconsiderate brain. so yeah, itll be different.
> 
> and on with the show. the gay, pining show. gods im hopeless arent i.

Janus had a crush. On a side. Or two of them. Maybe.

He had cared about Virgil in a sort of fatherly way for as long as he could remember. What he couldn't remember was when that paternal love had started becoming romantic.

Not in a creepy way or anything! But, as Virgil grew and matured, he was less like a son and more like a friend. And then he was almost more than a friend...

And then he left.

That was the first chip in Janus's heart.

Logan, he was fairly sure, was a pretty new development. Janus liked the was Logan debated, always defending his point of view gallantly. He liked the way Logan didn't judge Virgil because of his past, instead complimenting him on an argument well made. He liked the way Logan helped Roman and Patton see realistically. He liked the way Logan had distracted Remus long enough for Janus to have a peaceful morning.

What Janus didn't like? The way Logan barred himself from the world, saying he didn't feel. That was another crack in Janus's heart.

The two sides, violet and indigo--galaxy colors, thought Janus. How fiiting--were equally logical. Well, perhaps not _equally_ _,_ since it was Logan's domain, or sorts, but you get the picture. They saw the world for how it was, for the most part. Janus appreciated that. Together, they would make a fantastic team: Virgil pointing out the flaws in Thomas, Janus pointing out the flaws in society, and Loganfiltering out all of the cogntive distortions.

But now Virgil hated him. Logan, at the very least, didn't trust him. And that just added splintering cracks to the quickly-shattering teacup that was Janus's heart.

Do you want to know what it took to finally, completely, utterly _destroy_ Janus?

It wasn't Roman's returned flirting; flirting Janus hadn't even meant, by the way! Not when his heart belonged to Logan. Or Virgil. Or both.

It wasn't Patton's soft acceptance of him.

It wasn't Remus's chaotic antics.

It wasn't Thomas's well-meant telling-off.

It wasn't the ever-mounting list of Moments that Logan and Virgil shared together.

It wasn't even the secret that everyone knew.

Do you know what it was? The final straw that broke the proverbial snake's back?

It was the kiss Logan and Virgil shared. Deep. Passionate. Experienced.

It was the kiss Logan and Virgil shared ina darkened hal way. It was the kiss Janus had accidentally stumbled upon one evening. It was the kiss that said that they loved each other, and that they didn't love Janus.

It was the kiss that broke his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well goddamn. that was way easier than i thought it'd be. wow.
> 
> also way better than i thought it'd turn out.
> 
> onto act ii!


	2. Revenge, or They'll Regret Ignoring Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second possible outcome!Janus maybe head-over-heels in love with Logan and Virgil, but they'll soon rue the day they ignored him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey look im back!
> 
> obviously time has passed for me and now it ten to four. still am. but really, what's the point of a saturday if you can't do whatever the hell you want? and what i wanna do right now is mark this one fanfic idea off my checklist.
> 
> so, ok. chapter notes: this is completely, totally unrelated from the first and next parts. they all are. each chapter is an individual possibility for the scenario. idk if ive made that clear or not. but now i have, so lets get on with it already.

Virgil would regret kissing Logan, Janus was sure of it. And Logan would regret kissing back. They would regret ever even thinking about each other in _that_ sort of way. Why should they, when Janus so obviously wanted their love?

(Any foolhardy third-party observer may point out that it was not obvious in any way, shape or form. Any observers who valued their lives may not have.)

Because Janus did. He wanted them, badly. He wanted them to cuddle him when he was feeling down, and help him through his shedding, and kiss him goodnight when he couldn't sleep, and kiss him roughly whenever they felt like it. Janus supposed that, to some extent, he wanted them to feel the same way about each other. But clearly, he was most important here.

But _no._ Instead they cuddled up to each other during movie nights. Instead Logan helped Virgil dye his hair again. Instead they shared short sweet kisses in the halls before going to bed. Instead they lip-locked in dark closets where nobody could find them. And they did this all without ever even seeing Janus, without stopping once to consider that they were breaking his heart.

Well. Janus supposed that with a broken heart, at least nobody else could hurt you. With a broken heart, the pieces merely dust on the ground, you had nothing but a hole in your chest, a hole that you could fill with whatever you chose.

Janus chose revenge.

He carefully studied the dust on the ground, decided it wasn't worth it. He spun himself a new heart of golden threads, threads that he woulnd and twisted around Thomas and the other sides. For what better way to target those who loved than to target their loved ones?

Virgil and Logan would regret leaving Janus out, if it was the last thing he did.

Janus created serpents, slender yellow snakes that did his bidding. These serpents hissed in ears, bit ankles, poisoned hearts. They drove one to the brink of insanity, then slithered away to leave one questioning. They twisted thoughts so that each side was alone, suddenly distrustful of the others.

Worst--or perhaps best--of all, they slowly drove Logan and Virgil apart.

They told Virgil thtat Logan didn't love him. He had said it himself, he could not feel. They told him that Logan was playing him, using him, it was all an elaborate experiment, that Logan would mock him for being so gullible.

They told Logan that Virgil hated him. He hated everybody, didn't he? He hated Logan for being so naive as to think that true love actually existed, that it was more than chemicals in the brain sometimes, that theycould ever be together.

And they reported back to Janus telling him everyone's doubts and fears and secrets. So many secrets.

Janus just smiled. He played his cards carefully, pulling at this string, releasing that one, so the others danced on the stage as his puppets. He tugged Logan and Virgil around in a horrible cycle of endless "he loves me nots." And in the end, it was all for naught.

Logan and Virgil never knew that it was Janus who pulled them apart. Soon, the whole episode was nothing but a terrifying, but distant memory. The relationship that could have been was nipped in the bud, but Janus was not satisfied.

See, that's the thing, witha heart woven with revenge. It always wants more, needs more than one can ever feed it. So it starts feeding on its host, killing itself in the process.

Janus had gained his revenge on Virgil and Logan. But it was for his eyes only. And, true to his vow, it was the last thing he ever did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what the heck did i write that? dam. im kinda scared of jan now. these are coming out great i cant believe i actually had no clue what i was doing like three hours ago.
> 
> next is the sweet analoceit! hopefully.
> 
> (oh mygods this part is incredible... so damn proud of myself rn.)


	3. Fluff! Hopefully... AKA Risks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janus maybe-kinda-sorta like Logan and Virgil. But they're dating now! And that's okay! He wants them to be happy, really, he does, but if their happiness could include him, even a little bit...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoo, final part! nearly 4:30 now, lets see how this goes.
> 
> oh god i actually have no ideas anymore. im just gonna start typing the damn thing and hope i get inspired. this part should be light and sweet and fluffly, but i did just write two bits that were a good deal darker, so.
> 
> wish me luck! im gonna need it...

Janus _totally didn't_ have a crush on Logan or Virgil. It's _not_ like they were both sweet and kind in their own way, and it's _not_ like Janus could ever get over these twin crushes. And of course, Logan and Virgil _weren't_ dating at all! No, where the fun in them being conveniently single be? Janus sighed as he sat alone in his room, contemplating.

He must've made some involuntary hand gesture as he thought about Logan and Virgil, because suddenly, they were there. In front of him. As he leaned on his cane with a lovesick look on his face. Without his hat or cloak or anything. Muttering absent thoughts about how pretty Virgil looked with the purple hair aloud to a little snake friend. In front of Virgil. And Virgil's boyfriend. And, hoo, boy, Janus was so, so, _so_ screwed right now.

He scrambled back onto his bed as soon as Virgil popped up in Janus's face, Logan close by his side. Virgil looked around, confused. Then he saw Janus, breathing heavily rom the utter terror he had gone through just seconds ago, leaning back on his pillows. "Hey, Dee. What's up?"

Janus blanked. For once in his life, the smooth-talking snake was speeschless. He just sort of stared at Virgil, then at Logan. He made an odd sound in his throat.

"You'll have to speak up, Janus, I can't understand you." It felt like Logan was teasing him. But his face was dead serious.

"Dee, are you okay?" Virgil squinted at Janus's face, concerned. "I can get Patton in here, if you're not feeling too good."

"N-no! Don't do that!" Janus squeaked. Then he cleared his throat. "I mean, um, please _do_ bother Patton, I'm feeling _terrible._ I just wanted to... talk to you?" Hi voice rose ont eh last words, pitching it like a question.

"Oh, ok." Virgil sat down on the edge of the bed, motioning for Logan to sit next to him. "What'd you wanna talk about?"

_I'm in love with both of you, but you're dating, and it's probably weird that I'm crushing on two boys at once, you'll think I'm weird, and you'll hate me, but I love you,_ Janus thought. He squeezed his eyes shut, searching for a topic of conversation. "Bees?"

He opened his eyes to two very confused stares. "Did you... mean to say all that aloud?"

Janus thought back, panicky. Had he said it all aloud? Oh no! And then he had said "bees," like that was an accptable conclusion to a love confession! He felt his face heating up.

But then he felt something else, too: a hand resting gently on his foot. "Dee, we'd never ahte you," Virgil said quietly. "Might think you're a bit... eccentric, but everybody's a bit odd."

"I, for one, would not be opposed to a three-person relationship," put in Logan.

Virgil smiled softly. "Yeah, let's try it."

"R-really?" Janus's voice was small. He was on the verge of tears, but their words made him calm down a bit. "Y-you'd really try that... for me?"

"Of course. Why would we not?" Logan soundedslightly confused, like he genuinely didnt know why Janus thought they'd hate him.

"W-well, it's not exactly... accepted? Y'know, by society? Virgil, are you sure?"

"I'm learning to take risks," Virgil said slowly, "and I'd love to take one with you two by my side."

"I would as well."

Janus smiled, the tears spilling over in his joy. "Then... then let's take a risk!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whew, that was... both easier and harder than i thought itd be. yeesh. if u hate this part, totally understandable. but like, im pretty proud of it. i think it came out ok. yeah.

**Author's Note:**

> And thus concludes this drama in three parts, lovingly titled "Yellow Stars, Indifferent Galaxies."
> 
> hope u enjoyed this little masterpiece. took all of an hour to do, and then some. um, i'd like if you left some sort of comment on this or something. please.
> 
> it's 5 am, and in virgil's wise words, i should just go to bed. rather ironic w=how the whole thing is like "heres how you can take care of urself better!" and i stay up til 5 writing fanfic for it. not even like good fanfic, half-assed fanfic that i put like an hour's worth of work into.
> 
> oh well, hope u liked it, see u on sunday (maybe) for the next chapter of my other sanders sides fanfic titled "Roots." which, really, i should have worked on that tonight, but i didnt, so... oops.
> 
> have a good day people. thanks for readin' this lil thing!
> 
> Edit as of the following evening: whoa. I wrote all this in a bit of a daze last night (this morning), and reading back... whoa.
> 
> I gotta say, I think the revenge part is my fave. It was hella fun to write, and I think it came out great. What was y’all’s favorite part?
> 
> If you have any prompts or anything, I think I could reasonably write any ship for this fandom, with the exception of romantic remrom. I’ll write Creativitwins if you want, but only platonically. But yeah, I’d like some prompts? If you want, you could go to my tumblr: [@aheroofolympus](https://aheroofolympus.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Yep. Hope you liked these, which ones your favorite, have a nice evening!


End file.
